


Sleepy~

by Insanixy



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is a Little Shit, Akira is just tryna care for his friend tho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, frick stan, ryo isn't satan, sleep deprived Ryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanixy/pseuds/Insanixy
Summary: Ryo won't take care of himself, so it's up to Akira to get him to sleep and eat! Ryo is very stubborn though, so Akira has to go to the extremes.this isn't kinky I promise-
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Sleepy~

**Author's Note:**

> K so this is my first devilman fic, I hope ya'll like it! Ryo needs sleep -._-.
> 
> uhh someone commented that I should put a trigger warning, I honestly didn't know this was a trigger haha, but uhh Akira basically drugs Ryo without him realizing to make him sleep and uhh, if that's triggering to you I suggest you go read something else lol.

Ryo sat on his pristine white couch, computer in his lap and typing away as he had been for the last 57 hours. Yes, he had been counting. No, he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. He hadn’t eaten anything but bread and dry cereal for a few days either, but he wasn’t feeling too hungry at the moment. Suddenly, Ryo’s phone chimes. It’s Akira, so Ryo picks up. 

“Heya Ryo, I haven’t seen you in a few days!” The blonde rolls his eyes. It was only two. Or was it three? He couldn’t remember. “Are you doing okay? I can bring you something to eat or-” Ryo interrupts Akira. “No, I’m fine.” His voice is hoarse, as he hasn’t drinken anything for a while, but he hopes his friend doesn’t notice.

“Are you sure? You sound horrible.” So much for that… Ryo sighs. “I know I sound horrible, thank you very much. But I’m fine.” Akira hums in response. “Well I’m coming over anyway.” The blonde can almost hear the shit-eating grin his friend is probably sporting at this moment. With that, Akira hangs up and Ryo slumps down on the couch before sitting back up and getting back to work, keyboard clicking beneath his fingers. 

(about 20 minutes later)  
Akira opened the door to Ryo’s apartment, carrying a bag of what was presumably groceries and kicking off his shoes. Ryo didn’t even look up from his computer. “Hi.” He continues to work as Akira sets down the bag and walks happily over to Ryo, plopping onto the couch next to him and examining the blonde. He was slightly paler than usual and had bags under his eyes. “You ok bro?” He pokes Ryo’s cheek, to which he swats away his hand. “Yes.” Akira sighs, knowing that Ryo probably wasn’t doing too well. 

“Don’t lie to me. When’s the last time you slept?” Ryo lifts his gaze from his computer, looking at Akira intensely. He appears to be thinking. “Two days ago.” He answers confidently, before turning back to his computer. Akira sighs. That’s not good. He decides he has no choice but to make Ryo sleep. Reaching over and quickly snatching the computer, he closes it and sets inside, ignoring the startled and angry Ryo trying to get his computer back. 

“If you won’t go to sleep on your own, I guess I’ll just have to make you.” In a swift motion, Ryo is in Akiras arms, trapped in his strong hold but struggling nevertheless. “Stop it!” The blonde glares at Akira, who in return just chuckles and walks into the kitchen, still carrying a squirming Ryo. Slinging his friend over his shoulder, Akira begins making two sandwiches, one he put sleeping medication in, the other was just normal. Ryo had stopped struggling by now, accepting his fate but still complaining every few seconds and saying he was fine. Akira also got a glass of water for him.

Akira walked back to the couch, sandwiches on a plate and Ryo hanging off his left shoulder. He set his friend down, sitting on top of him so he couldn’t go anywhere. “You have to eat, so I made you a sandwich. Then you will go to bed, ok?” Ryo shakes his head. “I’m not done with my work, now get off of me.” Akira sighs, this wasn’t going to be easy. “Your work can wait, you’ve gotta take care of yourself you know.” Ryo rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “Of course I know that.” The demon smirks. “Well then, you won’t mind eating this sandwich.” 

He holds out the sandwich he had dosed with sleeping pills to the blonde, who reluctantly took it as if it was poison before taking a small bite. How strange,he thought. As soon as he had actually been moving around and taken a bite, he was hungry. The human body is so complicated. Ryo took another bite before trying to set the sandwich down but was stopped by Akira grabbing his wrist. “Eat the whole thing.” Ryo sighed but complied and ate the rest of his sandwich as Akira quickly gobbled up his own. 

“Happy now?” He glared at Akira, who smiled back at him. “Good job! Are you sleepy yet?” Ryo paused for a second, before realizing. “Did you…” He looks suspiciously at Akira. The demon laughs nervously. “Of course not!” He isn’t a very good liar. Ryo drops his mouth open in shock. “How could you!? I’m not going to fall asleep though.” He says, maybe just trying to reassure himself. “Oh, but you will~!” Akira smirks at Ryo, who he was still sitting on top of. Shuffling off him, Akira quickly wrapped his arms around Ryos thin waist, tucking him under his arm as he walked to Ryo’s bedroom, the blonde struggling and throwing insults all the way there. 

Plopping Ryo down on the bed, Akira wrapped him in a cocoon of blankets and layed down next to him, hugging the soft caterpillar that was now Ryo. Said caterpillar did not want to be a caterpillar, wriggling and trying to break free, but having no luck. “I don’t want to sleep!” Akira said nothing, smiling and turning on some calming music from his phone and stroking Ryo’s hair slowly. Ryo sighs and relaxes, the medication beginning to take over and making him feel drowsy. No… I can’t sleep… I still have work to do. He tries to move again but finds he’s just too tired to even move an inch. 

Sleep weighing down on his eyes, he can barely keep them open. The combination of Akira stroking and playing with his hair and the warmth of his blankets just made staying awake even harder. Eventually he slipped into a deep slumber, mouth slightly open and drooling a bit. Akira chuckled at his stubborn friend, falling asleep as well after a few minutes. When he woke up, Ryo was probably going to murder him for this, but that’s ok. As long as Ryo was doing good and healthy, Akira didn’t care about what happened to him.


End file.
